


Расплата

by roseIceberg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: 12-я серия. Виктор обижен на Юри и собирается взять с него плату за услуги тренера натурой.Планировалась ПВП-шка с даб-коном, но получились слёзы и сопли.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5307641

\- После финала давай покончим со всем этим, - слова Юри стали полной неожиданностью для Виктора.

\- Что? – растерянно переспросил Никифоров, хотя ему хотелось заорать: «Почему, мать твою?! Ведь еще вчера всё было хорошо!». 

Даже сегодня, когда Виктор поцеловал руку Юри перед его выступлением в короткой программе, всё было прекрасно: глаза Кацуки сияли, обещая нечто большее, чем прекрасное выступление. Вот тебе, бабушка, и Юрьев день…

\- Ты сделал для меня больше, чем достаточно. Благодаря тебе я в этом сезоне выложился на полную и смог подняться так высоко, как никогда раньше, - продолжил Кацуки, понимая, что этого всё равно было недостаточно, чтобы оправдать ожидания своего кумира, бросившего успешную карьеру фигуриста ради того, чтобы возиться с ним.

А он пообещал, что выступит так, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, что это было лучшее его выступление, но коснулся рукой льда при приземлении с четверного прыжка и наделал кучу мелких помарок. Не говоря уже о том, как облажался на Кубке Ростелекома. Как бы Юри не лез вон из кожи, ему никогда не подняться до уровня Виктора, никогда не стать равным ему. Слишком эгоистично хотеть, чтобы Виктор оставался с таким неудачником. Никифоров должен вернуться на лёд и снова установить мировой рекорд, побитый сегодня этим малолетним выскочкой Плисецким. Ну, а он вернётся в Хасецу и попытается найти свой путь в этой жизни. Рано или поздно любой из фигуристов сталкивается с этой проблемой – необходимостью ухода из любительского спорта и перехода к иной деятельности. Так какой смысл тянуть, если через несколько лет ему всё равно придётся решать: продолжить заниматься катанием в одном из многочисленных ледовых шоу, перейти на тренерскую работу или заняться семейным бизнесом?

Юри и так был слишком счастлив весь этот год, находясь рядом с Виктором. Намного больше, чем мог позволить себе даже в самых смелых мечтах. Однако любить Виктора было всё равно, что любить звезду на небе. Какое дело звезде до вашей любви? Разве в человеческих силах удержать её? Глупо надеяться, что мужчина, красивый настолько, что это было на грани преступления, может всерьёз увлечься таким жирным неуклюжим кацудоном. Вероятно, Виктор, заметив его интерес к себе, просто решил поиграть с ним, мотивируя таким образом к борьбе за победу. Но то, что Никифоров сделал вчера, объявив, что они поженятся, когда Юри завоюет золото в финале Гран-при, было уже слишком. Юри понимал, что этому никогда не бывать, что с такими результатами после короткой программы у него нет шансов наверстать упущенное в произвольной. Поэтому он решил сам прояснить эту двусмысленную ситуацию, в которой они оказались.

Никифоров с безучастным видом сидел на кровати напротив него, силясь понять, что могло произойти в голове его подопечного за пару часов, прошедших с момента выступления.

\- Спасибо, что был моим тренером, но я решил уйти после этих соревнований из фигурного катания, - добил его Кацуки, ещё вчера просивший о том, чтобы Никифоров как можно дольше оставался его тренером.

Значит, всё было напрасно: пропущенный год, все усилия, вложенные в этого мальчишку, стремление понять, терпение и ожидание, когда же тот осознает, что Виктор приехал на Кюсю не только из-за слитого в сеть видео, на котором японский фигурист катал его программу столь близко к оригиналу.

В день своего приезда в Хасецу Виктор ещё до прихода Кацуки успел увидеть иконостас из своих фотографий на стенах его комнаты. Из-за этого и их совместных горячих танцев год назад на банкете в Сочи Виктор надеялся на то, что Юри станет не только его учеником, но и возлюбленным. Виктор уже созрел для серьёзных отношений, но пока жил в России и был первым номером в сборной, о подобном не могло быть и речи. Всё, что мог себе позволить – это краткосрочные тайные связи после знакомства на тематических сайтах. А потом он внезапно увлёкся этим японцем и приехал его тренировать, рассчитывая на взаимность, а Юри шарахался от него, как от прокажённого. 

Все намёки, все попытки Виктора прикоснуться наталкивались на то, что Кацуки уклонялся от разговоров, прячась в свою раковину, или вообще куда-то сбегал. Виктор тогда счёл, что Юри боится огласки их отношений, а, возможно, и самих отношений, и не стал форсировать события. Странно, если кому из них и следовало опасаться огласки, так это Никифорову, всю жизнь прожившему в гомофобной стране, где большинство населения до сих пор считало подобные отношения извращением и проявлением психических отклонений.

Так что Виктор даже был рад приезду малолетнего гопника Плисецкого, надеясь на то, что ревность и конкуренция заставят Юри сделать шаг навстречу или хотя бы признание. Виктор намеренно попросил их обоих пофоткать себя обнажённым в бане, но добился лишь того, что Кацуки прочитал ему нотацию о том, что этого делать нельзя. Лишь на льду, танцуя для него, Юри преображался, открывая свои чувства. Значит, Виктор не ошибся, заставив пухленького любителя кацудонов выступить в несвойственном ранее амплуа, показывая свой эрос. Новый образ менял характер Кацуки, делая его более уверенным в себе и открытым. На пресс-конференции перед выступлением на кубке Китая Юри почти признался ему в любви, но снова отшатнулся, когда Виктор захотел его поцеловать. 

Попытка напоить Кацуки, чтобы тот расслабился, привела к тому, что Юри так и остался сидеть китайским болванчиком, изредка кивая, а надрался сам Виктор, после чего несколько неоднозначных фотографий, сделанных присутствующими, попали в Инстаграм и вызвали там фурор. Пресса и фаны принялись обсуждать их отношения, но Виктор лишь посмеивался, объясняя по телефону взволнованной маме, что всё было подстроено преднамеренно, чтобы вызвать интерес к его подопечному.

Шаг вперёд, два шага назад. Так и продолжалась эта странная игра, пока позавчера Кацуки не купил им парные кольца. Виктор принял это тогда за предложение, не дав Кацуки привычно пойти на попятную, когда друзья, заметив красноречивые символы, стали поздравлять их с помолвкой. Юри выглядел смущённым, но его возражения утонули в хоре восхищённых возгласов. Похоже, никого из фигуристов, кроме Плисецкого, не смутил этот союз. Да ещё Яков потом прислал гневное SMS: «Теперь даже не думай о возвращении в большой спорт. Я после такого скандала тренировать тебя не стану».

Яков не станет его тренировать. Юри не хочет, чтобы Виктор тренировал его. Что же ему делать дальше, когда в одночасье рухнули и карьера тренера, и надежды на личную жизнь? В родной Питер с репутацией открытого гея ему теперь дорога закрыта. Он столько ждал, столько терпел, а в итоге оказался у разбитого корыта. Слишком неожиданно, слишком больно. Виктор не смог сдержать эмоции и заплакал.

\- Эй, Виктор, ты, что, плачешь? – удивился Кацуки.

\- Нет, я злюсь. Не ожидал, что ты окажешься таким эгоистом. Кстати, ты до сих пор мне не заплатил, помнишь? А теперь хочешь меня кинуть! - он действительно был зол на себя за проявление слабости и на этого мальчишку, который целый год дразнил его, а в итоге продинамил по всем статьям.

\- Ну да, мы договаривались, что я заплачу тебе потом. Но я не уверен, что денег на моей карточке хватит, чтобы расплатиться с тобой сейчас, - засуетился Юри.

\- Я ничего не говорил о деньгах, - заметил Виктор, хватая Юри за плечо.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я продал тебе свою душу за то, что ты приведёшь меня к победе? – вздрогнув от грубого прикосновения, предположил Кацуки.

\- Делись со мною тем, что знаешь, и благодарен буду я. Но ты мне душу предлагаешь – на кой мне чёрт душа твоя! – Никифоров процитировал своего любимого поэта Лермонтова и, ухмыльнувшись, повалил Юри на кровать. – Ты расплатишься со мной натурой, - заключил он, решив, что немедленно возьмёт то, чего давно хотел. Хотел с того самого момента, когда пьяный в дупель Кацуки повис у него на шее на банкете в Сочи и попросил стать его тренером.

Юри зажмурился и оцепенел, когда Виктор вдавил его в постель. Он давно втайне желал близости со своим кумиром, но не предполагал, что тот будет вести себя столь грубо и цинично. Однако Виктор действительно вправе взять с него любую плату за этот год счастья, за то, что вернул ему любовь к фигурному катанию и вселил веру в свои силы. 

Чёрт, у Юри и девушки-то никогда не было, не то, что парня. На это просто не оставалось времени после трёх тренировок в день и занятий в школе, а потом в колледже, после чего он засыпал, едва голова касалась подушки. Наверное это больно. Сможет ли он после этого завтра выйти на лёд? Паника захлестнула сознание, тогда как тело уступало напору Виктора, срывавшему с него спортивный костюм. Горячие властные поцелуи Виктора обжигали кожу, его руки касались самых сокровенных мест так, словно он имел на это право, и у Юри не было сил сопротивляться. Они были одни в гостиничном номере, и все считали их парой, так что, даже если бы Юри попытался позвать на помощь или сбежать, это выглядело бы весьма странным.

Ничего, он ведь выносливый и ему не привыкать терпеть боль – сколько раз бился о лёд на тренировках. А ещё он очень гибкий, поэтому ему совсем не больно, когда Виктор, согнув его ноги в коленях, разводит их настолько сильно в стороны, что они касаются кровати. Юри чувствует, что краснеет от того, что весь на виду со всеми своими недостатками.

А потом ему становится не до размышлений, потому что его демон-искуситель делает то, чего Кацуки никак не ожидал – обхватывает губами его возбуждённую плоть и начинает медленно двигать головой взад-вперёд. Юри не может больше сдерживаться и вцепляется в мягкие, как пух, платиновые волосы Виктора, шепча: «Я люблю тебя».

Эти слова отрезвляют Никифорова, и он понимает, что едва не совершил непоправимое – чуть не предал доверие этого чистого непосредственного и такого пугливого существа, как Юри. Нечего сказать, хорош тренер, чуть не изнасиловал и не вывел из строя своего спортсмена. Виктору становится стыдно, он нежно обнимает Юри и шепчет:

\- Прости. Я тоже люблю тебя. Я просто испугался, что навсегда могу потерять тебя, когда ты сказал, что хочешь с этим покончить.

Юри всхлипывает и прижимается к Виктору.

\- И ты прости меня. Я боялся, что ты разочаруешься во мне и захочешь уйти, поэтому решил бросить тебя первым.

\- Господи, да когда уже ты поймёшь, что нравишься мне таким, какой ты есть? – выдыхает Виктор ему в плечо. – Когда закончатся соревнования, мы поедем с тобой в Россию, и я поведу тебя к психологу, который помог избавиться от неуверенности в себе и волнения перед ответственными соревнованиями Алексею Ягудину.

\- Значит, ты не собираешься уходить от меня? – всё ещё не верит в очередное чудо Юри.

\- После того, как ты наконец-то признался, что ко мне чувствуешь? Не уйду, даже не надейся. И тебя никуда не отпущу.

\- Тогда, может быть, ты продолжишь начатое? – робко интересуется Юри.

\- Что, понравилось, развратный Кацудон? – смеётся Виктор и начинает его щекотать.

\- Очень, - признаётся Юри.

\- Завтра тебе снова выходить на лёд, поэтому ты должен быть в хорошей форме, так что сегодня ограничимся только этим, - говорит Виктор и перемещается так, что его голова снова оказывается между ног Юри. – Но после произвольной ты точно расплатишься со мною сполна.

Юри не возражает, он уже понял, насколько сладкой может оказаться эта расплата.


End file.
